Switching places
by kimi.the.water.spirit
Summary: COMPLETE:What happens when Kaoru and Kenshin switch places because of Megumi read and find out.AN: First story please be nice. KK but mainly Humor.
1. chapter 1:Switching places

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Switching places

Chapter one:

It was an exiting night at the Akabeko. The Kenshin-gumi was just celebrating the victory over Enishi and the safe return of Kaoru. Kaoru sat to the left of Kenshin while Megumi sat on his right; Yahiko was sitting by Ayame and Suzume who sat by Dr. Genzi with Sano to the doctor's side.

Tasbumi came over to the table that they were celebrating at and place the saka that Sanoska had ordered on his tab of course. Over all the laughing and cheering an unusually not pink Sano could be heard trying to get the attention of everyone in the group.

As they all started to get quiet, Sano spoke up "Hey Fox I'd like to ask you somthin' in front of all our friends…Will you marry me?" Sano and Megumi had finally gotten together about a month ago, and started to go on not so secret dates, and today was the day he had been planning on asking her to marry him. Everyone knew that Sano was going to pop the question tonight except for Megumi, who by now was as red as a cherry and in shock.

But somehow just before the night ended she had said yes and everyone cheered. Later though Sano said that he was going to go gambling so off he left with Yahiko who would return to the dojo late that night and shortly after Dr. Genzi and his sleeping grand kids had to call it a night as well, but just before they all left in there own directions Kaoru made one final toast.

"This toast is for Megumi and Sano," Kaoru continued "May you both live a long and happy life together." With this said Kaoru raised her cup of saka. Normally Kaoru doesn't drink because apparently she's a mad drunk but tonight Kaoru told herself one cup wouldn't hurt. As everyone over the legal drinking age said To Megumi and Sano' Megumi had the most evil and mischievous glint in her eye.

Megumi's POV

Hehehehefox ears this has to work, there's no way that Sir-Ken could resist the temptation after this. He and the raccoon-girl will be all over each other! I owe the raccoon for putting Sano up to asking me out, so this little potion should make her very happy.' (AN: For all you people that didn't/don't get it, Megumi made a lust position thing so that Kenshin and Kaoru would admit their love for one another).

Kenshin's POV

mmmmmm….. This saka taste strange today. Well it still taste really good…another cup or two wont hurt besides I so rarely have ever been drunk before so I'm sure I wont get drunk tonight with just a few cups.' Two bottles later. Wow I feel weird…it's like I'm flying in a circle…and I feel dizzy…I should step out side for some air and take miss Kaoru back to the dojo.'

By this time Kaoru wasn't felling to well either so she paid the money for the meal then started to walk toured Kenshin, pretty wobble too.

Oh my it looks like Kaoru had a little too much as well that she hashick.'

So staggering over to Kaoru whose face was just as red as his own they each put an arm over one an others shoulder for support. They continued to walk back to the dojo in zig-zags with rubber legs.

When they interred the dojo they were still pretty drunk but they were a bit more stable now after the walk and for some reason all Kenshin could think about was how much curve she seemed to have at the moment along with how much of her ripe, sensitive breast seemed to be exposed at that moment. The moon only seemed to make his little Kaoru more desirable as the rays made her skin around her breast glow and the blue in her eyes danced to life while her face was the most adorable shade of pink that only added to her beautiful fetchers. He wanted her right then and there.

Oh my Miss Kaoru's outfit is a little loose and is showing me quit a view. What I wouldn't give to just rip that kimono off her and take her right here and now! Oro! What's wrong with this unworthy one? This unworthy one shouldn't be thinking these types of things about Miss Kaoru. But…but…to hell with it! I want what I want! I mean really I haven't had any action in nearly 12 long damn years! So who could blame this unworthy one? But I'll only go as far as Miss Kaoru lets me. I love her to pieces and I would never want to hurt her.'

Kaoru's POV

Kaoru noticed that Kenshin's eyes kept changing color from violet to amber and finally it stayed amber. Damn I love those amber eyes! It's like they see everything! Oh what I wouldn't give to be able to just stare into those eyes forever but no that stupid Rurouni doesn't even realize that I love him! The first and only guy that I have feelings for like this probable only sees me as a little girl still so he wouldn't ever do anything as rash as so much as to kiss me--.'

Kaoru lost her train of though because Kenshin had pulled her into his warm embrace and clamped his mouth over hers in a heated lock. At first Kaoru didn't respond but once she figured out whose lips those were she responded fully. Soon she was being pulled into his embrace even tighter and she noticed that his hand were roaming her backside and loosening her obi. As the obi became even looser Kaoru pulled back gasping for air.

"Mou Ken-shin what are you: hick: don'? And why are your eyes so :hick: shinny!?"(Still to drunk to talk right)

"I'm tiered :hick: of waiting. And I know you want this too. Just say you dow love me and I'll stop." His body somewhat sluggish as he waited for a reply.

"Waiting? Waiting for wha!?"

"Kao-ru I wuv you and I :hick: don't want to wait any longer."(Also still somewhat drunk) With this said Kenshin dove for Kaoru again with kisses.

In between kisses Kaoru said "I…Wuv …You…To" That was all Kenshin needed to here before he ripped off her kimono. (Author: This is as far and I can go because I've never written a Lemon and as much as I would like to I would need A LOT of reviews for me to do that.)

In the morning (Kenshin's POV)(AN I assume you know what happened last night between the two…:blushes:)

Rays of the sun shown into Kenshin's window hitting his _and_ Kaoru's face.

Uag…ouch man my head hurts, along with my lower region…hmmm…what happened last night and why am I naked and when did I get such big boobs?' (Still only half awake)

Kenshin turned to get up but noticed that there was an extra arm around on his now thin waste. He looked to his side following the hand slowly. And he nearly lost it when he realized _whose_ arm it was.

What the heck? That's me:Gasp: Am I dead?' Quickly getting up and walking over to a small hand mirror he looked in it. He put down the mirror his eye twitching.

Kaoru's POV

Kaoru awoke to a slight shake. Then it came back to her…what had happened to her and Kenshin last night. She felt a gentle shaking of her arm telling her that she needed to wake up. That's when she remembered what they did. But for some reason she didn't feel any pain like some of her friends had told her she would after the first time. She smiled before opening her eyes knowing who it would be that was trying to wake her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" This isn't right I'm not a lesbian! I love Kenshin not girls! Wait that's me! What am I doing over there?! Where's Kenshin?'

"Shhh! Don't worry Miss Kaoru I'm just as freaked out as you are but if Yahiko wakes up to find me…err…you screaming what's he going to think?"

Gasping "Ke-Ke-Kenshin?"

"Yes Miss-Kaoru it's me. Sort-of. I don't really remember what happened last night except for when me and you…hehehe." Kenshin dazed off.

Kaoru hit him in the head "Stop! Focus! What are we going to do?"

Kenshin looked kind of annoyed that he didn't get to finish what he was thinking but replied gently "I don't know Miss Kaoru. The saka tasted weird last night and I do remember seeing Miss Megumi have this freighting glee in her eye…so maybe we should ask her."

"Alright but she might think were crazy…"

"Well then will just have to tell her something that only one of us knows. That way she'll have to know that it's us."

At hearing this Kaoru glared "So now you and Megumi have your own special secret together?"

"Oro! No, no not like that I promise!" Kenshin tried desperately to persuade his new lover with gentle caresses.

Kaoru giggled and gave him a mischievous look "You know if I wasn't in your body I'd be all over you…" Kaoru continued ":Sigh: we should get dresses and eat so we can go pay a visit to Megumi."

Just then it dawned on Kenshin that they were still not dresses so he looked down and started to remove the blanket slowly with a wide grin on his face. Kaoru hit him over the head before he got to good of a look at the body he was currently in.

"What it's not like I haven't seen these treasures before!" Kenshin said rubbing his head where Kaoru had hit him.

"Just get dressed and don't do that because if someone saw you looking at yourself that way they might think that…well just don't do that ok!"

"Alright, but no blushing in my body. I already look girly enough as it is with the long hair and what not."

"Deal. Now let's get some breakfast I'm hungry. Oh and Kenshin you might want to go get _your_ kimono off the front lawn before Yahiko wakes up and sees it." Saying this Kaoru giggled.

"The lawn? Why would it be-OH! Yah I guess that would be my fault huh?"

"Yes it would be and don't forget that your training Yahiko today so go get your training close on."

"But why do I have to train him today aren't _you_ his teacher?"

"Not in this body I'm not :giggle:. Besides won't he get suspicious if I just out of the blue start to train him?"

Grumbling Kenshin said, "Indeed it would Miss Kaoru."

At this Kaoru got annoyed "Hey Kenshin you don't need to call me miss or dono or anything formal anymore got it?"

"Well alright mi-Kaoru." Kenshin said putting on a smile.

"Thank you" Leaning forward Kaoru gave him a gentle kiss. Simply just a lover's kiss, until Kenshin started to stiffen and felt a surge of weirdness shoot through him.

"What's wrong Kenshin? I know I'm not the most experienced kisser but I learned a lot last night."

Chuckling Kenshin said, "You sure did. But that's not why I felt weird. It's just strange kissing you when you're in my body because well…" He blushed slightly "Because it feels like I'm kissing a guy." At hearing this Kaoru fell over laughing. "Hey it's not funny that it most certainly isn't!"

"Oh your right Kenshin I'm sorry." Kaoru said wiping the remaining tears away. "Hey you know what? Our voices haven't change I still sound like me I guess it's just our body's that changed."

"Oro! Your right Kaoru! I guess that means that I'm going to have to try my best to sound like you."

"That's for sure but at lest now that we still have our own voices this will make it easer to convince Megumi that we've switched places."

By this time Kenshin was trying to tie the obi on his kimono deciding that he would wear a fresh kimono until training he chose one of Kaoru's that was purple with sakura prints on it. Kaoru got tears in her eyes in remembrance of when she wore it. It was the night that Kenshin left her to go to Kyoto.

Kenshin saw this and asked, "What's wrong Kaoru? Did you not want me to wear this kimono?"

"No it's nothing I'm fine believe me!"

Kenshin crouched down beside her "Your tears always have meanings Kaoru. Tell me what's bothering you."

Deciding to tell him Kaoru said "Kenshin you'll never leave right? Like to go off to Kyoto again?"

"Oro?"

"That's the Kimono that I wore the day you left." Kaoru pointed out.

Oh so that's what this is about.' He looked lovingly at her and said "Of course not I love you to much to leave you I will never leave you again. I promise." He gave her conferting hug.

"Thank you Kenshin I love you to."

After a moment of holding her he said "Alright now you have to get dressed because I'm starting to feel weird again."

Giggling Kaoru got up and walked over to Kenshin's clothes and put on his hakana and walked out the door to his room where she put on her favorite gi that Kenshin owned. His dark blue one. She always thought that Kenshin looked good in any color but to her the darker colors brought out more of his beautiful hair. And to complete the look she put her hair up into a high ponytail. With being fully dress (finally) she walked out of Kenshin's room and toured the kitchen where it smelled delicious.

She walked in to find Kenshin cooking.

"Yahiko should be waking up soon so I thought he might want something to eat." He said without turning around.

"Oh well that's nice of you Kenshin." It was then that he turned to face her and nearly jumped out of his skin grabbing his heart and gasping.

"Whoa what's wrong Kenshin?" Concern radiating off her.

Regaining his composures Kenshin said "Sorry Kaoru it just seemed like I turned around and saw myself 12 years younger."

"Oh so is this how you dressed when you were 18?"

Giggling he said "Something like that anyway."

"Hey Ugly! Hey Kenshin!" Yahiko suddenly came into the room.

"Hello Yahiko-chan." Kaoru said much to buffly.

"Huh? Somthin' wrong with your voice Kenshin?"

Hearing this Kenshin laugh at how Kaoru tried to change her voice and Kaoru red faced cleared her throat saying "Of course not Yahiko," Sounding more like Kenshin now "After breakfast Kaoru would like to start your training she told me that she would like to practice for two hours longer then usual so why don't you go ahead and put on your training outfit while we're wait for breakfast." This caused Kenshin to stop laughing at once.

"Alright I can handle just as much as that ugly hag can."

"Well we will see isn't that right Miss Kaoru?" All she got as a response was a grumbled sure'. Well that will teach him not to laugh at me.'

As Kenshin sat the food down in front of them Yahiko looked shocked "Wow this actually looks edible!"

"Well it should Kaoru has improved a lot your sensei is a quick learner that she is."

Kenshin flashed her a mischievous look that said you sure do' remembering last night. Even if Kaoru was in his body she was still Kaoru and it was obese to Kenshin.

Yahiko stared at his food for a minute looking to see if it would taste as good as it looked. He took one bite of the soup, dropped the bowl and backed away.

"What's wrong with your soup Yahiko?" Kaoru asked.

Looking around and at the sky Yahiko said "Kaoru cook edible food? Is the world coming to an end?!"

Yahiko's POV

The hag made something edible even delicious! Something's not right here.'

Just then Kenshin (Yahiko's point of view people) snapped his chopsticks in half while Kaoru chuckled. Hmmm…this is weird usually if this ever happened it would be the…other…way…around. Something is definitely up. Oh well might as well finish eating.'

Kenshin's POV

This could be harder then I thought.'

Authors note: well here's the first chapter! Wow this took me awhile to write! Well please tell me what you people out there think about what I've done with the Kenshin gumi! I'd like to thank VolleyGurly(she has awesome story's by the way) for all her help and support with this story. I'd like to know what you all think before I write the second chapter so please review. Also this is my first story so please be nice.

-Mina -

Dictionary:

Oro- as one of my favorite author's once said I swear, it's Kenshin's all-purpose Save-Your-Ass word. It's what he says when he doesn't know what to say; it's what he says when he knows what to say but doesn't want to say it; and it's also what he says when he figures that whatever he says will do no earthly good for him.'

Mou- It's basically the same thing as Kenshin's oro but as mou.

Saka- is a Japanese alcoholic drink.


	2. chapter 2:Visiting Megumi

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Chapter 2: Visiting Megumi  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
After training Kaoru and Kenshin decided to go visit Megumi at the clinic using the excuse to go out to the market to keep any suspicion from accruing. Kenshin still grumbled about his training with Yahiko being four hours instead of the usual two. Kaoru giggled when she heard Kenshin start to mumble curses under his breath.  
  
"Oh don't tell me your still mad about the practice thing are you darling?" Kaoru drawled oh him.  
  
His only reply was to glare. He hasn't had to train in a good while and now his muscles were screaming at him.  
  
Kaoru giggled slightly in response but it came out, as a chuckle because there were some people passing them by which was a sign that they were coming closer to town.  
  
Kenshin was still sulking as they entered the part of town where the clinic was. Kaoru was getting a little agitated that he was still upset so she apologized "Alright Kenshin I'm sorry I made you train Yahiko for four hours today you wont have to train him any more until we can get out of the mess we're in, so do you forgive me?" She looked at him with big blue eyes.  
  
How could he say no when she was looking at him with those big blue eyes? Why would he want to? "No you don't need to apologize I'll help him with what I can I don't know much about your stile of teaching but I can give him training on the basics so long as when we get out of these bodies you give me what I want..." He trailed off with a perverted grin on his face.  
  
Kaoru just blushed and nodded with a smile as they entered the clink. Kaoru quickly cleared her mind of any perverted thoughts so she could get rid of the blushing when Megumi stepped out of one of her patents rooms and noticed them standing there.  
  
"Oh! Ser-ken what brings you by my office today?" She asked as she approached them smiling.  
  
'Ser-ken my ass! She acts like she doesn't know what's going on!'  
  
Kenshin apparently read her mind and spoke up "Umm miss Megumi could we please speak to you privately?"  
  
"Why Kaoru is thee something wrong with your voice? You sound slightly hoarse; there wouldn't be a reason for there would their ser-ken? Hohohohohoho" Her classic trademark ears popped onto her head. 'Well apparently she knows to some extent. But it doesn't appear that she knows what all happened.'  
  
There was nothing that was going to bring Kaoru's face back to its normal color after that comment; it was a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "Megumi could we please go somewhere privet? We really need to talk." Hearing this Megumi calmed down and showed them to a room where they could talk freely.  
  
Once their Megumi spoke up "So what seems to be the trouble?"  
  
"Do you even have to ask?! Listen! Does our voices match our bodies?"  
  
"We no they don't but that could mean that you two are coming down with something and I can give you some tea for that if you'd like. But there's really not much I can do."  
  
"Megumi did you put something in our drinks last night?" Kaoru asked her.  
  
Megumi looked shocked Kenshin did sound a bit girly today and he didn't add any Miss to her name. Something's wrong here. "Why would I put anything into your sake last night sir-ken?" She said with an all-innocent look on her face.  
  
"So it was in our saka last night?" Kaoru continued eyebrow twitching.  
  
"Well there might have been." Megumi leaning over to Kaoru (who is really Kenshin) and whispered, "So did it work?"  
  
Kenshin was now really interested in knowing, "Did what work?" He whispered back in a girl voice.  
  
"Oh come on we both know that Kenshin is already hornny enough as it is, that potion should have only made it worse." She whispered back.  
  
The pieces of the puzzle stared to fall into place at least as far as to why he couldn't control his urges last night. "Oro! I most serenely am not!" Kenshin exclaimed while blushing furiously.  
  
"I didn't say you were Kaoru I said..." and then it dawned on Megumi. With wide shocked eyes she looked at them "You...and ser-Ken...traded...bodies?" She said this very slowly so as to see if it made anymore since spoken out loud—it didn't. They nodded their heads slowly. She sunk to her knees and then came back to the living. 'That means that I just called ser-ken hornny to his face.' As it all started to sink in she asked "B-But how did this happen?"  
  
"That's what we came to ask you Miss Megumi. It's apparent that you put something in our saka last night and we would like to know what it was."  
  
"Well it was just a simple lust-potion, it shouldn't have made you to switch bodies." She pulled out the vile with a portion of the potion left in it. "Let me go run a test to see what all was in here." They nodded their heads and waited.  
  
:Yesterday morning :  
  
Ayame and Suzuse were playing hid-n-go-seek while Megumi and the Dr. were working.  
  
Ayame hid in Megumi's room while Suzuse(AN: Please tell me if I spelled their names right.) was counting when she found a box of viles with pretty colored water inside. When Suzuse found her they decided to play scientist for a while, mixing this and that with one vile then the next. When they where done playing they decided to put it back the way it was so they evened the amount of liquid in each vile put it up and then went out side to play some new game before they had to leave for the party that night.  
  
:Back to the present :  
  
When Megumi came in she had at least three sweat drops (anime style) sat down in front of them and told them "I think I now know why you two switched bodies, I found that this vile has so many different potions in it that there's no way that it is a lust potion, my only guess is that the two little girls that were at my house yesterday had something to do with that." 'Damn that Tori-atama! He was supposed to be watching them! When I get my hands on him he'll wish he was never born!' Looking slightly agitated she continued, "Now that I have a sample of the potion that I gave you two I should be able to conduct an antidote."  
  
"That's great Megumi, how soon?"  
  
"Well I don't know it may take days it may take weeks so I'll come get you when its ready so until then just what patiently. Now if you'll excuse me I have other patents." With that said they got up to leave when Megumi pulled (the real) Kaoru aside and whispered "So did you have fun last night?"  
  
"Megumi!!" Kaoru shouted then whispered, "Yes" Then left. After all they still had to go do some shopping before they left or else Yahiko would question them about where they went together.  
  
Authors note: Thankyou all who reviewed the last chapter it means allot to me! Also thankyou on the spelling matter and on the definitions. So here are the correct definitions:  
  
Oro- means huh?  
  
Mou-means now (like now, now)  
  
Saka-is an alcoholic drink (and is spelled sake not saka ()  
  
Tori-atama- I think that this means rooster head but correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
Tanuki- I think that this one means raccoon but once again correct me if I'm wrong.  
  
Spaical thanks to: Aikawarazu Ai, BLONDE GOTH, Kenjutsu Priestess, Midi Tenshi, AnimeLuverGurlz, Silver Dragon456, for reviewing! Also VollyGurl for helping supporting my idea! Thanks till next chapter! -mina 


	3. Chapter 3:Truth revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Chapter 3: Truth revealed.  
  
The week seemed to pass exceptionally slow. Sano came by every day for his free loading and had the same reaction that Yahiko did we he tasted Kaoru's cooking. Yahiko was getting more and more suspicious each day mainly because of little mistakes here and there. Like the other day when Yahiko tripped 'Kaoru' she squealed 'oro'. Or the way that only 'Kenshin' got mad when Yahiko called 'Kaoru' ugly. Sano noticed the change in the two as well.  
  
Yahiko's POV  
  
'Hmmm...Kenshin really gets mad when I call Kaoru ugly, and Kaoru's been a lot more happy lately I wonder what's up? Oh! I got it!'  
  
"Hey ugly!" Yahiko called out running towards them. They were in the dojo polishing the wooden swords to a shine (AN: I have no idea if they do that or not so just play along please.). Kaoru looked over at Yahiko.  
  
"What is it Yahiko?"  
  
"I finally figured out why you to have been acting so strange lately." Yahiko said with an evil smile on his face.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin gulped. 'Oh no! Did he really find out that we've switch places?!' They both thought in union. They started to sweat bullets when...  
  
"You two comfiest that you love each other right!?" Yahiko said with hope and a big grin on his face.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin visibly relaxed "Oh is it that uh obvious?"  
  
"Well yeah! It's written all over your faces!" Yahiko teased.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin just laughed nervously saying now that the cat was out of the bag. Later when the two were alone after dinner they met up in the training hall to talk.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Kaoru I don't know how long we can keep this a secret. Sano and Yahiko already think that we're acting really strange and I feel like if we keep this from them then things will only get worse for us." Kenshin admitted looking slightly worried.  
  
Kaoru sighed, "I know Kenshin but how do we tell them? They may just think that we're crazy."  
  
"Well if that's the case then we'll just have to get Megumi to tell them herself. Though I'm sure that if they're the friends that we've come to know and love then they'll believe us." Kenshin reassured her holding her hand and looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
Kaoru gave a small smile and asked, "So when do we tell them?"  
  
Kenshin put on a bright smile full of love happy that Kaoru agreed with him. "How about we tell them together after I get back from the market and make lunch?"  
  
Kaoru nodded the small smile on her face growing just a bit. Then she yawned and said her goodnights to Kenshin as he gave her a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
Kenshin's POV  
  
Morning soon came and he got up and quickly and changed into one of Kaoru's yellow kimonos and he put his hair into a high pony tail with one of Kaoru's green ribbons then he made breakfast. Soon after it was ready Kaoru and Yahiko came in.  
  
"Hey Kenshin why is it that you've suddenly started to sleep in?" Yahiko had wanted to ask that from day one but thought that maybe Kenshin had just over worked himself and need more rest and that he wouldn't be like this for more then a day or so but after a week well he wanted to know what was up.  
  
Kaoru started to sweat when the next question came, "And ugly why is it that you've been getting up so early and suddenly stared to make non- poison food?" Yahiko paused for a bit and then got an I-just-realized-it look.  
  
Yahiko's POV  
  
'Kaoru's acting the same way she was when she thought that Kenshin purposed to her that time he gave her a ring from a cat fish. So that must mean only one thing...'  
  
Kaoru's POV  
  
'Oh no he's figured us out! He knows that we've switched bodies (AN: sound familiar?)!'  
  
"Kenshin you purposed to ugly didn't you!?" Yahiko yelled with a big smile on his face. Kaoru and Kenshin fell down (anime style).  
  
'Boy is he ever jumping the gun!' Kaoru thought. "No Yahiko I haven't purposed to miss Kaoru that I haven't. Do not worry everything will be explained after lunch when Sano will be here that it will." Kaoru said trying her best to say something that Kenshin would say. She couldn't hide the blush that stained her cheeks at that moment though.  
  
Yahiko looked slightly disappointed to hear that they we're not let engaged like Sano and Megumi are but anger and annoyance soon over took this emotion. He wanted to know now not later what was up. "Grr...Why do I have to wait till the rooster head shows up?!" He yelled at them.  
  
"Because this way we don't have to repeat it twice." Kaoru said still in Kenshin's body. The word 'because' was in italics (AN: for lack of better words) out of pure annoyance. She quickly shut her trap realizing that Kenshin would not speak to the boy this way. Seeing the hurt on Yahiko's face she quickly apologized. She should not have spoken that way to him even if it was how they would normally act had she been in her real body after all he was just a boy.  
  
Kenshin seeing the uneasiness start to come up in Kaoru decided to change the subject. "Kenshin I'm going to go to the market to get food for lunch today would you mind making sure that Yahiko does his training along with his chores while I'm gone?"  
  
While Yahiko was turned to who he thought was Kaoru complaining about why he should to his training if she didn't have to, the real Kaoru gave Kenshin a grateful look for helping her out of the whole she had dug.  
  
Kenshin's POV  
  
Kenshin watched Kaoru train Yahiko from across the yard and decided that it was time to go to the market. So strapping on one of Kaoru's wooded swords to his side he left.  
  
The market was about a thirty minute walk from the dojo and about twenty minutes into it he noticed that some sleazy looking men—three of them to be exact—started to follow who they thought was a harmless women who carried around a wooden sword to look tough.  
  
Kenshin took a sharp left hoping to loose them in the crowd but they we're persistent and continued to fallow him with lustful eyes. 'How dare they look at my Kaoru's body like this! Well they try anything and I'll put a stop to it.' 'Though being able to beet the shit out of someone they think is a harmless women—my women—might be kind of fun.' Kenshin's darker side thought. The other half of Kenshin couldn't help but agree.  
  
Kenshin took a right into an empty ally way hoping that they would follow so that he could ask a much-needed question. And like he predicted they did.  
  
"Is there some reason you three are following me?" Kenshin asked sounding really annoyed.  
  
"Well yes little lady there is a reason." The obvious leader answered a devilish smirk popped onto his face.  
  
'Oh these guys have a death wish.' Kenshin thought arrogantly practically begging for them to give him a reason to attack (AN: I know that Kenshin doesn't normally like to fight but come on! His girlfriends is practically about to get hurt so please work with me here.).  
  
"Why don't you come with us? We have a nice place not to far from here where we could...talk." The leader said with other intentions.  
  
'Talk huh?' "I'd rather not." Kenshin spit back.  
  
"Oh but I think you do." He said pulling out a hidden dagger the others showing their hidden swords just enough to let Kenshin get the point.  
  
"Well I think I don't" Kenshin said back pulling out his barrowed wooden sword and making the others laugh before the leader signaled the other two to grab who they thought was a weak women.  
  
Before they could tough her she disappeared into seemingly thin air.  
  
"Boo." Kenshin whispered into one of their ears. They turned around in anger and shock that he—I mean she—could move so fast. Even in this restricted amount of space thanks to the kimono Kenshin was still able to use a certain amount of his god-like speed.  
  
"You bitch!" Cried the one on left as drew his counseled sword and did a thrust attack on Kenshin. Kenshin easily dodged the first attack and used his wooden sword to hit the men in the side first and thin on the head knocking the men out cold.  
  
'Thank you so much for giving me a reason for fighting you scum bags.' Kenshin thought evilly.  
  
The second drew his sword and tried to side slash Kenshin but Kenshin jumped and brought the wooded sword down on the men with enough force to knock him unconscious as well.  
  
After those two were down Kenshin looked up to see the leader. The leader seemed more shocked and agree then mad but still very ticked.  
  
"Did you want to try your luck?" Kenshin mocked.  
  
"You frickn' bitch! How did you do that?!" He yelled as he ran forward with his dagger. Kenshin sidestepped and hit the men so hard over the head that he broke the barrowed wooden sword.  
  
Kenshin just stared at the now splintered off edge of the wooden half sword with eyes popping out of his head. Kaoru was going to kill him for this and he knew it! All three of the men were now on the ground knocked out the third one lucky to be alive.  
  
Later Kenshin bought the needed food items and left to go back to the dojo where a very agree Kaoru would be once she saw her new half sword.  
  
As Kenshin predicted once Kaoru saw the broken wooden sword so was very, very mad. Though sense they still had to act like they were in their normal bodies only Kenshin could sense just how high Kaoru's aura was. Kenshin used the excuse of going to cook lunch to get away before Kaoru lost it.  
  
Standing in the kitchen chopping up vegetables Kenshin couldn't get his mind off of what Yahiko had said this morning about marring Kaoru. 'Well I guess I should I mean I love her so much and we have known each other for two years now and we have already made love so maybe I should ask Kaoru. But would she say yes?' Pausing for a moment to think about it Kenshin finally decided that she probable would if he asked her in a deep rumbling voice and looked deep into her eyes (AN: well I'd say yes to that!) but thin that would lead to another question, 'Where would a get a ring? Hmmm I guess I could ask Tea-dono for a small weekend job after we get back to our normal bodies that is.' It was thin that Kenshin nearly cut his finger off from not paying attention to where he was cutting.  
  
It wasn't to long until the food was ready and Sano, Yahiko and Kaoru came in to eat. Kaoru and Kenshin decided that it would be best to tell the two about their secret after lunch was over.  
  
Lunch was filled with much laughter after Kaoru made Kenshin tell the other two why it was that she had a new half wooden sword. In Kenshin language of course by saying 'Kaoru why is it that your wooden sword was broken in half when you walked back from the market?' By the end of the story all but Kenshin was rolling in laughter.  
  
"Damn missy! I feel pretty bad for those guys!" Sano remarked.  
  
"Oh men I feel bad for them to now! I know what it's like to be on the other end of ugly's wrath!"  
  
Yahiko thin noticed that Kaoru and Kenshin still hadn't told him why they we're acting so strange lately so he voiced this to them.  
  
"Yah Kenshin why exactly have you been acting so weird lately?" Sano Asked.  
  
Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other and Kenshin cleared his throat and began to speak when he they we're both lessoning. "Well something happened to the both of us about a week ago when Sano proposed to Megumi-dono that it did." Kenshin spoke in his normal voice throwing the Yahiko and Sano way off.  
  
"Whoa your voice! What happened missy?"  
  
"I'm not missy Sano I'm Kenshin. Dew to your lack of baby-sitting skills a lot of Megumi-dono's potions were mixed together and when Megumi-dono put one of them in Kaoru's and my sake the night that you proposed to her Kaoru and I switch bodies over night it seems. Though we still have the same voices for some reason."  
  
Yahiko and Sano sat silently for a moment before...  
  
The closes dojo to theirs POV  
  
"WHOA! What's that noise?! It sounds like someone's laughing but where's is coming from?! The next dojo from here is nearly two miles away!?"  
  
Back to Kaoru and the gangs POV  
  
"This isn't funny!!!" Kaoru yelled hitting Yahiko over the head with her fist.  
  
"Yes it is! Come on say something else!" Yahiko batted Kaoru finding it really funny that Kaoru's voice was coming out of Kenshin's mouth. Sano was doing the same to Kenshin finding it equally as funny.  
  
"Maa maa... ok now that you two know you've got to keep quiet about this because if one of my enemies attracts me while Kaoru is in my body it could be very bad that it could. So lets keeps this between us."  
  
"Alright Kenshin I'll keep your secret if you do something for me." Sano said an evil grin on his face.  
  
:gulp: "Sure what is it Sano?"  
  
Sano took Kenshin out side to ask him in privet. Once out of earshot he asks Kenshin "You taken a bath sense you've been in that body right? Well how big are Kaoru's—"He never got to finish his question because Kenshin (in Kaoru's body) suddenly got golden eyes and Sano never saw what hit him.  
  
Kenshin walked back and when Kaoru asked him about what Sano wanted He just told her with a Rurouni grin that he just wanted to eat here for free for a week. And as if to prove what he said he looked over to Sano and said "Isn't that right Sano?" Sano just grumbled a yes and left to go gambling.  
  
End chapter 3.  
  
Authors note: Yay I updated! I would have done this sooner but I had a tinny writers block and then when I got an idea my internet went out and the day that it came back it was raining really hard out side and thundering and such so my computer went out nine times and I lost what I wrote...it's like I wasn't supposed to write this O.o Well I'm going to be gone for a trip for about a week so I'll try to update when I get back if I get an idea. Please if there's something that you would want to see on here then please either e-mail it to me or say it in a review thanks!  
  
Oh yah and um I don't know how to change the chapter numbering on here so if someone could please help me out there that would be great thanks!  
  
Special thanks to: Midi Tenshi, AnimeLuverGurlz, Kenjutsu Priestess, Silver Dragon456, and to Miyu, for reviewing!  
  
-Kimi-chan (someone called me that and I really like it so from now one that's what I'm going to go by) - 


	4. Chapter 4: to long to write

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Chapter 4:** A fight for Kenshin that Kaoru accepts.

It was a sunny day at the dojo and it had been nearly two weeks sense Kaoru and Kenshin switched bodies. Megumi has still not found a solution that works though there _was_ a time that she thought that she had it.

Flash back:

There was a loud banging on the dojo door out front so Kenshin went to see who it might be that seemed to need to get their attention so bad that the person felt that he or she needed to bang on the door so hard.

It was Megumi and she seemed to be out of breath. So Kenshin spoke up first. "What brings you to the dojo Miss Megumi?"

After a few moments to compose her self she spoke up. "I think that I've found the antidote to the position that you and Kaoru both took."

At hearing this Kenshin perked up. He quickly invited her in and went to go get Kaoru. He found her in her room folding the laundry that he had done earlier that day. "Kaoru, Miss Megumi has stopped by and she thinks that she has a cure for what has happened to us that she does." Before he knew it she was out of her room and racing down the hall to find Megumi.

Once found she Kaoru quickly took the bottle and down half of the vile tasting liquid. She then capped it and tossed Kenshin the remaining half—who by that time was waiting in the room—and he down the liquid in one swig. Megumi sweat dropped.

About an hour latter Kenshin and Kaoru we're on the ground moaning about there stomachs. "Oh poo I was hopping that that would be the right one...I guess it's back to square one." Had Kaoru not have been in such pain she would have strangled Megumi. They wound up having an up set stomach for the rest of the day.

End Flashback.

Kaoru groaned at the memory. There wasn't much to do other then to go and train. So she set out to go train by herself sense she had given Yahiko the day off to go and work at the Akabeko.

Kenshin was in the yard by the wail doing the laundry watching as Kaoru trained herself. He smiled as he noticed how graceful she was even in a different body.

Kenshin's POV

'Things are so peaceful aside from the switching bodies part. Not that I'm complaining! I've just about had it with having to save Japan from some crazed mad men. Or from someone who knows how to hold a grudge...I really need to just sit down one day and make a list of everyone that I might have pissed off in my past...hmm...on second thought that take to long :sigh:'

"Kaoru when is Yahiko supposed to be returning from the Akabeko so that I know when to start dinner." Kaoru paused in her movements for a moment to recall when Yahiko said that he'd be back.

"Yahiko said he'd be back before six so you still have some time before you need to start dinner." Kaoru answered going back to her swings.

"Well alright then. I'll heat up your bath after I'm done with the laundry alright Kaoru?" Kaoru just nodded her thanks.

Yahiko's POV

"Hey Yahiko! Take this order to table number fifteen in the back!" The man behind the counter said handing Yahiko the order.

"Sure thing." Yahiko said caring the order out. "Here you are. Be careful it's still very hot." Yahiko said while handing the costumers their food.

Yahiko saw Tea approach him with a big smile "Thank you for all the help today Yahiko-chan. It's getting close to six now so you better run along home so that Miss Kaoru and Kenshin do not worry about you." (AN: Ok I know, I know but remember Tea has that accent so no throwing tomatoes please.)

"Yeah sure thing. See you next week." Yahiko said walking away and waving good-bye at the same time. He exited the Akabeko and started to walk down the nearly abandoned street looking at the sun set. It was an orange, pink, purple, and, blue sunset today and it was peaceful to look at. 'Hmm...I wonder what will happen once Kenshin purposes to ugly...they'll probable want there own space being newly weds and all so that means that I might have to move in with Sano :image of Sano coming in broke and asking to barrow some money:' Yahiko shivered at the last thought. 'Hehe but their gonna have to switch back into there regular bodies first! Just imagine Kaoru wearing a men's wedding outfit and Kenshin wearing a wedding dress!' Yahiko spilled over with laughter laughing like a man men with some children staring at him and their mother telling them not to stair at the crazed boy.

Kaoru and Kenshin's POV

"AH CHOO!!" Kaoru and Kenshin both sneezed at the same time.

'Grr...Stupid brat.' Kaoru thought.

'Hmm... whom do I know that wound be talking about me...?' Kenshin wondered.

Back to Yahiko's POV.

Yahiko was to busy laughing to notice that someone had snuck up behind him. He saw a hand with a rag come around from behind and that was the last thing he saw before all of darkness consumed him.

Kaoru's POV

"Uag! Where is that boy?" Kaoru said to her self as she walked into the kitchen where Kenshin was wasn't the dices. "Kenshin have you seen Yahiko come by let? Dinner was over 15 minutes ago. I'm starting to get a little worried he never misses dinner." Kaoru looked down at Kenshin in hope.

"No I'm sorry Kaoru I haven't seen him anywhere. Perhaps we should go out and look for him." Kaoru nodded her agreement and quickly ran outside to go and search for Yahiko.

Kaoru ran out side and stopped when she saw a note nailed to the front entrance of her dojo. She tore it off and then read it silently while Kenshin read it over her shoulder.

The note read:

Dear Battousai,

I have a friend of your held captive. If you wish to see him again come to the abandon mansion on the out shirts of town (AN: you know the one where lightning suddenly strikes in the background just out of the blue along with the scary dead trees out in the front yard --() I'm so lame...) by midnight tonight or the survival of your friend cannot be guarantied. Come alone. And be prepared to fight.

-Sen

Kaoru and Kenshin just stared at the note and then fell to the ground laughing.

"Sen? Sen? What kind of a name is Sen for a kidnapper!?" Kaoru asked getting up still holding her sides, as was Kenshin. (AN: Sen= wood fairy) After a moment of composer they both took in the seriousness of the note. Kaoru was the first to speak up.

"Kenshin do you know a Sen?"

After a moment of thinking long and hard Kenshin answered "No Kaoru I can't think of anyone that I could have angered that goes by that name."

"So I'm going to have to go into this fight without any idea of who it is that I'm facing?" Kaoru asked.

"What do you mean _your _going to fight? This person asked for Battousai not you Kaoru."

"Exactly he did ask for Battousai and Battousai he's going to get. What do you think that he's going to think if the person that he is expecting is just a little bit different then he remembers hmm?" Kaoru taunted.

"But Kaoru lessen. I cannot risk your safety. I don't know what kind of skills this man has. I'm just as worried for Yahiko's safety as you are but right now we need to think of a plan."

"And I've got one Kenshin. How about I go there and try to fight him one my own and you can follow me at a safe distance so that he doesn't since that you followed me and if I get in a tight spot you bale me out. What do you say to that Kenshin?"

Kenshin looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered "All right Kaoru. I don't like that you have to fight because of my violent past but I appreciate your eagerness to help. I'll trail behind you and hind in the shadows to keep an eye out."

"Thank you Kenshin. Now lets go help Yahiko!"

Yahiko's POV

':groan: mmm...what happened...? Did I hit a pole while I was laughing or something? No wait I remember seeing a hand with a clothe in it. Then I passed out. That guy with the cloth must have taken me. So that means that not only was I kidnapped I missed dinner!!!' Yahiko sat up quickly and looked around him. He was sitting in the corner of a medium size room the room that was furnished like a hotel room and in the middle of the room there was a small table filled with lots of food. That was all Yahiko needed to see before he completely forgot that he was kidnapped.

"Hey there mate!" A tall man with chin length blond hair (AN: Alright well his hair is just like Asaba's in book 5 of Kare Kano.) and a toothy grin said as he entered the room. "You finally woke up!"

"So are you the one that kidnapped me?" Yahiko asked around some food in his mouth.

"Yah sorry 'bout that. I wanted a fight with the legendary Hitokiri Battosai but when I saw him the other day in town his fighting spirit had diminished greatly so I thought that if I take his son maybe that would be enough to call him out so to speak."

Yahiko blinked twice and then fell over in spills of laughter. "You think Kenshin's my dad!? Hahahah! And who'd be my mom that ugly old hag I live with? Get real! Hahaha."

Sen looked at him and then blinked. "You mean that he's not your dad and that lady that you stay with isn't your mom? So is the young couple that your staying with marred?"

"Ha! With how fast it is that Kenshin is going Kaoru will be lucky to get married at the age of sixty!"

"Oh so he's living with her even though they aren't married yet? So their doing that stuff outa wed lock!?"

"Naw I doubt that...though there was this time that Kenshin walked in on Kaoru while..."

Kaoru's POV

"AH CHOO!" 'Hmm who is talking about me?' Kenshin and Kaoru sneezed and thought at the same time.

'All right I'm getting close to the mansion. I wonder what I'm up against? I'll bet he's some ugly creep that has scares all over his face and has bad breath and has really tacky taste in clothes to and worst of all...I'll bet he doesn't wear DEODORANT!' Kaoru shivered and paled at the last thought.

Kenshin's POV

'We're getting closer.' Kenshin saw how Kaoru shivered and then paled. 'She must be more scared then she's letting on. My brave Kaoru she's going to go fight someone she's never met before while she's terrified all to save Yahiko and she's even putting up a brave face.' Kenshin thought feeling proud at having such a caring lover.

Kaoru's POV

Kaoru walked a little further and approached the mansion. She walked up the little walk way and with out knocking let herself in. 'don't worry Yahiko I'm coming. Now which room is it Sen didn't tell me in the note.'

Kaoru heard very faint laughter above her. It was so faint that the laughter couldn't have been coming from just the second story. No it was much higher then that. 'What could be so funny that you could hear it all the way down here?' Kaoru wondered.

Walking up all the stars was egotistic. She must have been on the fifth floor by now and the laughter indicated that this must be where it was coming from. 'Poor Yahiko Sen must be tickling him to death...that is a horrible way to die.' She took a left and cam closer to the last room in the hall where it appeared that Yahiko was being held. She crept closer to hear what was being said.

"Yah and thin once we looked at the picture that the guy drew of her...well lets just say that he captured her inner self alright!" Yahiko said and thin both him and Sen laughed again loudly.

Grrr...:three anime veins pop out of her head: "YAHIKO SHUT UP!" Kaoru yelled barging into the room.

Both Sen and Yahiko looked to the funning Kenshin (who they see) standing in the doorway.

"Whoa, whoa! Sorry there mate. I've changed my mined about the whole fighting thing. You see I've heard about how horrible the little missies food is and well I wouldn't want to fight a half dead men anyway. I'd feel pretty bad 'bout that. I might as well go attack a nursing home if I were to attack you now especially after you just ate the food for dinner!"

:Much more veins popping out of Kaoru's head: :Steam coming out of her ears: :hand reaches over to the bokken which _was_ leaning against the screen:

Sen noticed her going for the bokken and got up and was about to apologize for the comment on the cooking when...

Grrrr... "Kamiya Kasshin secret technique!" Kaoru jumped up and yelled as she came down. "Sebun subeta jinkei!"

Sen's last thoughts before the bokken came down on his head, both shoulders, side, chest, and both his legs, was 'I'll never make fun of Kaoru's cooking again!'

Kenshin's POV

'Holy crap! I better warn Sano the next time he makes a joke about Kaoru's cooking!'

Yahiko's POV

'Whoa! I didn't think that ugly could do that!'

Kaoru's POV

After the attack Kaoru remained in a crouching position taking deep breaths. She got up and walked over to Yahiko who was staring at the seen with sassier-like eyes. She picked him up by his front collar and started to yell at him, "Yahiko what did you tell him about the beautiful Kaoru's cooking?!"

Yahiko choosing to save his life by not commenting on the self compliment that she gave herself said "Only that's it's so good that um...it has other men...um...just dying to have some! Yes! Yes that's what I said right Sen?" Yahiko fake laughed in hopes that Kaoru would by it. Sen was on the ground with swirly eyes and appeared to be dead. His only reply was a very slight nodding of his head.

Kaoru eyed him but thin smiled triumphantly "You really think so? Well I have been getting better! Come on Yahiko we're going say good bye to your friend."

As they were walking away Sen started to sit up "Wha—wait! I thought that Hitokiri Battosai used the ancient style Hiten Mitsurugi ryu. Not Kamiya Kasshin..."

That was enough to freeze Kaoru in her place. She turned to face him. "Umm...heh...is that what you heard because I'm sure that I said Hiten Mitsurugi not Kamiya Kasshin..." Kaoru lied scratching the back of her head.

Sen sweat dropped. "Aw well in any case I've been defeated so as a victory present to you, you can have this!" He yelled and pulled on a rope tied to the roof. A door opened up from above and out fell a rolling bolder heading toured Kaoru, Yahiko, and the still hidden Kenshin. "Careful its heave!" Sen laughed like a made man as the bolder rolled toured them.

Kaoru screamed as she ran down the fleet of stars with the bolder only about three feet away. She thin tossed Yahiko over to the now out of hiding Kenshin so that she could run faster without tripping.

"KENSHIN WHEN WE GET HOME YOUR MAKING A LIST OF ALL THE PEOPLE THAT YOU'VE TICKED OFF IN THE PAST GOT IT!!!!!" It wasn't really a request.

"All of them Kaoru?"

"YES DAMMIT ALL OF THEM!!!!"

End chapter four.

Authors note: Hey everyone! Sorry about the delay. Who thought that this short chapter would be so hard to write? Well I wanted to post a new chapter before the new school year started (which is the 16th). Speaking of which I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update this story with school starting but I'll try my best to update every two weeks at the lest ok. Though it's sure to go faster with request like Gothic Misery's!

Once again thank you all who reviewed: cincygurl22, Midi Tenshi, Gothic Misery(this chapter was for you by the way), AnimeLuverGurlz, link and, horse-crazy-gurl!

And for all those who don't know 'Sebun subeta jinkei' means 'seven sword mercy'. (And for those who don't believe me go to )

Till next time!

Kimi-chan -


	5. Chapter 5: Switching back

Chapter Five: Switching back.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Warning: Lots and lots of waff! Not so much humor as the other chapters because this one is the last chapter for this story and I'm in a romantic mood. By the way this : : means actions. On with the story!

It's late at night and the Kenshin-gumi has just returned from the fight with Sen. Yahiko went straight to bed once they returned home.

Kaoru's POV

It's an odd and straightly a comfort to know that they all consider this home. Its so nice to be loved and contorted by all of my friends here. Yahiko and Sanosuka are almost like the brothers I never had. Megumi is like an older sister and at times she's like a mother to me. Kenshin. Kenshin is the lover I never thought I'd ever have. I love him so much. When I fist saw him it was just like something had clicked and I wanted to be with him and now it's like I can't image my life going on without seeing his smiling face every morning! Had Kaoru never met Kenshin her dojo would have been so tarnished by the lie that Gohel had spread that she would have had to eventually sale it and perhaps move in with Tae. Or maybe she would have married someone she didn't love in order to produce a successor to the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu. She wasn't sure which. She was so grateful that Kenshin came when he did.

Smiling Kaoru slid open her door and stepped out side her room and onto the porch where she sat down to gaze up at the stares. It was such a clear night out so you could what seemed like millions of stares that littered the night sky. Kaoru's eye's light up as she saw a shooting stare.

"Make a wish." Kenshin whispered into Kaoru's ear. Kaoru instantly turned red at the feeling of Kenshin being so close and shivered at the feeling of his breath on her neck at the same time.

Kaoru closed her eyes and made a silent wish. 'I wish...(AN: For world peacesparkly eyes....yah right!) that once Kenshin and I get our regular bodies back that well be together forever...' Kaoru opened her eyes again to find Kenshin's arms raped around her neck from behind. "Done." Was all she said.

"What did you wish for koishii?" Kenshin whispered into her ear once again. This time resting his head Kaoru's shoulder.

To this Kaoru blushed. Even if this was her lover she was still embarrassed to speak such thing out loud. 'Why don't I just tell him? It's not like he doesn't know that I love him I mean really we did make love after all right? And I'm sure that he wants to be with me forever right?' "I...I wished for— "

Knock, knock, knock!!!

Her and Kenshin's head popped up at the sound of someone knocking on the front door. 'Who would be coming here this late at night? It must be 2 in the morning! And interrupting me and Kenshin's moment never the less'. Kaoru huffed and stood up to walk to the door, Kenshin close behind her eager to see who would be coming over at such an hour.

She opened up the door slowly and only enough to allow her head passage way through the creak. "Hello?"

"Kaoru!" It was Megumi and she looked at her with pity-laced eyes. "I have bad news and I felt that you needed to know immediately. And no I haven't gone blind I do know what time it is."

"No, no it's alright we've just got make ourselves not but maybe an hour ago. Please come in and I'll go get some tea so you can tell us the bad news." Kaoru assured Megumi into the dojo and headed to go make some tea while Kenshin set the cushions down.

Ruffle tem minutes later Kaoru came back out of the kitchen with the tea in hand. She set the tea down in front of Megumi and sat beside Kenshin ready to hear what was so important that Megumi felt that she needed to come over this late to tell them. 'I wonder if it was something that Sano did to her like brake off the wedding or something...?' She voiced this to Megumi who at first looked taken aback but then told them what she knew.

"No Sano didn't do anything like that. That rooster head couldn't if he wanted to!" And here came the traditional fox ears and laugh. After a moment she got dead serious again and looked at the two of them straight in the eyes. "Listen now this may be the worst news you've ever heard but before I tell you what's not going to happen I want to tell you why it happened and why it won't change."

Kenshin held Kaoru's hand in the two of his and then they shared a glance and looked at the doctor both nodding their heads in agreement.

"First off I've never told you two _why_ you switched places I've only told you that I've known. So here's the reason, the afternoon before the party began I had asked Sano to watch the two girls sense the office was swamped with either sick people, injured, or some we're even about to give birth. Well Sano had fallen asleep and left the two girls to go and play. When they found my box of potions they decided to play scientist and play with the potions. They mixed them together so much that it was virtually impossible to unscramble them. Now here come the 'why it won't change'. Like I said before the chemicals were being tampered with and so some of the chemicals in the potions formed chemical bonds and once a chemical bonds it doesn't un-bond. I figured that I could work a way around it to were I could form a different chemical bond and hope that they would just cancel each other out. What I found out was that not only do I not have the correct chemicals but the chemicals that might work don't even exist as far as we know. So there for...you two are stuck like that...maybe forever." Megumi finally finished and a long pause settled in.

Kenshin glance over at Kaoru and saw her staring at her hands with wide eyes and unshed tears. He then spoke to Megumi. "Thank you for telling us this but if you wouldn't mind could you please give us some time alone?"

"Of course Sir-Ken. Once again I'm so sorry about this." With that she got up to leave.

'This is all my fault! All because I was to shy to admit my feelings and so Megumi felt that she needed to help me so she poisoned us now we can't reverse the stupid poison! And why is this all happing!? Because I couldn't admit my damn feelings to Kenshin!' She felt a tight pain in her throat and unshed tears now began to fall from her face and land onto her hands some went down her now red wet checks. Kenshin pulled her into a tight embrace stroking her hair and whispering that he was sorry. Wait, hold on. 'Why is Kenshin apologizing?'

"Why :sniffle: Why are :hick up: you-you apo-agiz-ing." Kaoru asked around a hick up. "I-I should be the one :hick up: apologizing not you."

Kenshin pulled away slightly to look her in the face and cupped her checks in his hands his soft thumbs massaging her jaw line. "No. No, it's not your fault. I should have been a real men and concerted my fear of telling you that I love you instead of having a poison and a drunken haze do if for me. If I had done so then we wouldn't be like this right now that we wouldn't. Kaoru I love you so much and even if I'm in your body and your in my body I still want to be with you forever. So please forgive this one for not telling you sooner and having us go through this." His eyes were filled with compassion and guilt.

At seeing this she started to giggle a little. Kenshin looked at her confused when she started to laugh harder. "What's so funny if I may ask?"

In between laughs she said, "Kenshin." She started to settle down more, "That's what I wished for! I wished that I would always be with you! And oh Kenshin I-I was feeling that it was my fault that we switch bodies because I didn't have the courage to tell you that I loved—no...that I love you. Kenshin...?"

"Yes Kaoru?" Kenshin now had tears in his eyes. Although his was from joy that they had agreed to be with one another forever.

"Hold me..." She asked suddenly feeling the need to be held by the man—no now women—she loved.

Hearing this he smiled warmly and held her in his arms. Breathing out a sigh of content and pressing a kiss to the crown of her head he just held her for a bit longer before asking her his question. "Kaoru I wanted to ask you this for a while now and after what we've just found out I think that this is the best time of any to ask you this. Will you marry me and became Mrs. Kaoru Himura?"

After a moment of shock she lifted her head from his shoulder and nodded smile saying 'yes' and then Kenshin kissed her passionately well as much as he could given the fact that he had on a huge smile.

"mmmuuuuuhhhh..." He leaned back to hear what she had to say.

"What?"

"What I wanted to ask was...do you still feel weird about kissing me?" She suddenly got a seductive glee in her eyes.

"No. As far as I can tell your still the Kaoru I know and love." He then started to kiss her again and motioned for her to stand. Once sanding he directed her back to their room all the while kissing her neck, check and lips. (AN: :audience sees certain falling: That's right boo me all you like you know I'm not going to write a lemon especially one that would be _this_ keen-kie!!)

The next morning.

(Still Kaoru's POV)

The warm rays and Kenshin's warm legs that were entangled in hers stocked her legs softly pulling her back to conciseness in the early morning of the day. Kaoru was much happier this morning then she was last night. 'I guess I'm happier because now...now I know that no matter what happens Kenshin will love me. Even if I'm now a men and he's now a women. It feels so good to have no insecurity issues. I know now that he will love me no matter what.' "Good morning love." She mumbled out as he lazily started to kiss her neck.

"Good morning indeed love. How did you sleep?" Now content with just having his head on her chest.

"Wonderful." She answered simply cradling his head to her chest while he had his arms around the middle of her waste.

"That's good." He nuzzling his noise affectionately in her chest. "I think that it's going to be a good day..."

"Oh and why is that Koishii?"

Kenshin's eyes flashed and he was about to fulfill what he was thinking until...

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Hey! Ya old hag! Get up! You said that you'd train me today now GET UP!"

Grrr "Shut up Yahiko! I'll get up when I feel like it! Until then get started on you warm up!" All thoughts of cuddling left her mind, "Grr....that annoying little brat. One day I swear...."

Kenshin's POV

Kenshin just smiled up a her and got up to get dressed all of his thought now gone along with the mood as well. He wasn't mad. In fact he had always found then quite amusing.

"Well I'd better get a head start on today's chores that I should. Oh! It just accrued to me that Saito might stop by later to ask why he say us yesterday running from a huge bolder that he might."

"He saw that? When?"

"Oh this one noticed him smoking out side as we past him. He looked at us as if we had spontaneously just burst into flames that he did."

"Oh but he doesn't know that we've switched bodies."

"And it will remain that way..." Kenshin shuddered at the thought that Saito would make if he ever found out that Kenshin—his former enemy—was now stuck in a woman's body permanently.

Kaoru obviously caught what he meant and nodded her head. She would play the roll as Kenshin today but she wanted to have some fun of her own to.

Kenshin saw the evil grin on Kaoru's face but didn't comment on it instead he left after giving Kaoru a quick kiss and went to do the weeks laundry. He had done the colors yesterday but not the whites(AN: I'm not sure if you had to separate the clothes colors back then so please just play along if I'm wrong).

Later in the day around 12:30.

Kaoru's POV

"Yahiko I want you to give me 50 more swings and then you can head off to the Akabeko if you want just try not to get captured again got it? I don't feel like saving your but twice in a row."

Grr "Shut up. It wasn't my fault ugly!"

"75 strokes"

"What but—"

"Ok 100. Do you want to do more?"

Yahiko then shut his trap and started on his strokes about that time there was some knocking at the front door. Kaoru went to open it and was surprised and excited to see Saito so soon. 'Ha! Now I can put my plan into action. First I'm gonna be really, really nice to him and make him think that he's gone insane and he'll never bother us again! YAY!'

"Well good afternoon Saito-san! What brings you here today?" Saito grunted at the perkiness of the man in front of him.

Saito's POV

'What the hell has gotten into Battosai? First I can tell that his strength has greatly weakened and now he's happier then usually and sense when have I been Saito-anything to him? Normally he's never really all that pleased to see me. I wonder what has changed.'

"Its come to my attention that there was a men beaten pretty badly in the direction that you and your friends came from last night. Care to explain?" It wasn't really a question more of an you-had-better-tell-me-what-you-did-last-night thing.

"Oh of course Saito-san! Come with me I'll go make some tea and then we can discuss this in the dinning room." 'Kenshin' took hold of Saito's arm and ushered him inside. 'What the friken hell!?'

Kenshin's POV

'What the hell!!! Holy crap Saito's going to think that I'm gay if Kaoru keeps this up! What is she doing? She knows I'm not friendly with him!' Kenshin had been watching the seen from afar and was not at all pleased with what was happing. 'I think I'll spy on them and see what all Kaoru does.

Kaoru's POV

Saito pulled away from her looking absolutely frightened—or as much as the wolf could anyway. "Battosai I don't know what the hell has gotten into you but I'm going to leave now and say in my report that one of you friends—probable the raccoon—was kidnapped and you had to get them back by coming alone. We will never talk about what has gone on today ever again. Have I made myself clear?"

"Oh my Saito-kun! You were quite close actually it was Yahiko who was captured!"

Saito slowly backed away with a disturbed look on his face. He backed out the front door with a hand on the hilt of his sword. As soon as he was out of ear reach and was for sure gone Kaoru fell into fits of laughter.

"Why did you do that love?" Kenshin whispered into her ear.

"Whoa Kenshin don't seek up on me like that! Well I just wanted to have some fun with him sense I'm going to be in your body for a long while that's all."

"What were you trying to do Koishii?"

"Well I wanted to make him think that he had gone insane however...."

"Now he thinks I'm gay." He finished for her.

"Yes. Are you mad?"

"No I don't care what he thinks if we don't have to answer anymore of the questions about the kidnapping." Kenshin lightly laughed. They were still outside and so they sat down on the porch and relaxed for just a bit. After some time Kenshin spoke up. "You know what Kaoru? I don't think that I would have ever known you or any of our other friends as well as I do now had we never changed bodies."

"I think that your right Kenshin. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all."

"Mmmhmm..." Kenshin was started to get some ideas. "Hmm...Darling I think that it's time for your bath..." His eyes suddenly flashed.

"But Kenshin what about Yahiko?"

"He's already left to go to the Akabeko So we have the bath house to ourselfs." He then started to kiss her neck.

"Oh really...?" All of a sudden a single dark cloud started to form above them and the last thing that Kenshin thought before he and Kaoru were stuck by lightening and died was, 'What the heck!!'

Flash of light!

Kenshin's POV

Mmmm....Kenshin awoke with his arm around someone's soft slim waste. He smiled he knew that waste. He pulled her closer and started to kiss her anywhere he could reach without moving his head much. He started to stroke her legs with his and he could feel her smile. He held her ear lobe between his teeth as whispered into her ear, "Good morning darling."

Kaoru turned her body around so that she could face him and rest her head on his chest. Up until now Kenshin hadn't opened his eyes he had only relied on his sense of tough to know how was being held in his arms. When he did open them he was met with sapphire eyes. His eyes roamed her body. Black hair, soft while skin, tiny waste, and blue eyes...this was Kaoru's body...so was it was just a dream...?

"Like what you see?" Kaoru asked coolly.

Kenshin chuckled and held her more closely to his body nodding his head. "Yes I do." He just held her tight for a moment then let out a content sigh.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just about a dream I had love."

"Was I in it?" She asked playfully.

"As a matter of fact you were." He said just as playfully.

"Oh really?"

"Yes and now I want to ask you something."

"And what would that be Love"

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes" She answered without hesitation and he loved her for that.

"Thank you." He bent his head down and kissed her on the lips softly. He didn't want to get up just yet because he was so happy about having Kaoru in his arms that it just didn't seem right to let go and two because he knew that they would both have so explaining to do when Yahiko and Sano saw the kimono in the front yard.

End Switching Places.

Authors note: Well? So? How did you all like the ending? I know it was a bit confusing but let me try to explain. The first half of the first chapter was true. Sano did propose to Megumi and Kenshin and Kaoru did get slightly drunk—not enough to give them a hang over but enough to redden the cheeks. This was all what Kenshin dreamt up because of the alcohol that he had drank. Have you ever though about what Kenshin would dream of if he had ever got slightly drunk because you know that he has never gotten drunk in the anime series. Also I had my account frozen for about two weeks so I couldn't update for a while. I'm going to start a few new stories by the way and here's a preview:

The Himura Twins.

Summery: Kenshin and Kaoru are happily married and have two twin girls Riku and Kai. Kai is a sweet girl with red hair and violet eyes who wears her hair in a high pony tail held up by a ribon who loves kendo and Riku is a suborn girl that has red hair and violet eyes she wears her hair down and loose she to is also interested in kendo just not as much as her sister she's really only interested in pulling pranks at school. When the two hotties at school start to fall for them read what happens. AU pg-13

The samuri kigs ghost money.

Summery: Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko, Yahtoro(sp?) Sano, Megumi, Aoshi, and Misao are on a hunt for the lost gold left behind by the most powerful King ever though when then team gets split up they find more them just gold. KK SM AM. Rated pg-13

And then you already know about my most recent story. Hey am I the only one that's ever wondered if Kenshin might be good at baseball? I don't know a lot about the sport but I know that you have to me fast, strong and can hit a ball with a bat. Anyone want to write a fanfiction with that said?

Ok now I'm going to give out a personal thank you to all of my fans!

Gothic Misery- That is so very sweet of you to say that about my writing I'm hopping that I've improved even just a little and your very welcome though I should be the one thanking you for the wonderful idea!

AnimeLuverGurlz-Yah I've always wondered how long that list just might be! And thank you for the review!

Sakura Hopes-I love when people saw that a chapter was funny because for some reason that was one of the things that I think that the reviews had come to expect after reading the first chapter. I'm glad you like the chapter thanks!

Midi Tenshi-Your encouragement was much appreciated and if help me to continue with this story I feel so blest at having such a nice reviewer!

Link- I'm glad you like the story! Now I have a question for you....who are you? You write such nice reviews so I'd like to read one of your stories if you have one or read one of your favorites at the least!

cincygurl22-Yes Yahiko got fed him and the 'wood fair' were eating and sharing secrets lol. Thanks for the review it helps me to write when I have encouraging reviews like yours it really toughed me. Also I think that your one who wrote the other reviews so I'm answering them all on here.

Kaz-Thanks for the nice review!

horse-crazy-gurl-Oh how could I not mention you!? You're an awesome writer and one of my most favorite reviews e-mail me anytime your about to update or need help!

Reignashii-I'm so thrilled that you like the last chapter it was one of the most difficult ones to create and thank you for the review!

Once again thank you for all of the support and thank you Hellie-chan for the most sweetest anousment about my story ever! I really do appreciate what you did for me so thank you!

Cya in my other stories!

-Kimi-chan


End file.
